


A Tree of Memories

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was perfect, their tree. It didn't need tinsel or garland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tree of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 18, decorations. Also written as a fill for my fic tac toe card from . Master list is[here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/397320.html). This was the prompt of a picture of a decorated tree.

Merlin was humming as he decorated the tree. Ornaments that were hand made from local artists, a few from his mum, some traditional round ones, a few mass marketed ones. Some were as odd as the stupid cat posed to pounce--a joke when they had decided to go shopping after drinking--and some were in the image of classic ideas--the Santa from Merlin's mum. Merlin had hoped that when he had shared his first Christmas with Gwaine, he might have some family heirlooms of his own, but there weren't any.

When Merlin had found out that Gwaine had left his family rather abruptly, Merlin hadn't pushed anymore. Only, instead, promised to have heirlooms they could pass down. (And hadn't that opened a whole different can of worms since Gwaine had never even thought of adopting when that had been Merlin's dream since he was a boy and known he was gay.)

Gwaine was running late, but since he never enjoyed putting up the ornaments, Merlin had started without him. They had put the tree up yesterday, after cutting it down themselves at some progressive tree farm. (Something about cutting down the tree yourself let you enjoy it more. Merlin had given it a gaming try, but he agreed with Gwaine--never again.) They were both off today, but Gwaine got called in and then called later to say he was going to be late. 

Without Gwaine whining about how careful he had to be or making suggestive comments or just whining in general about the ornaments (one day, Merlin would get to the bottom of this; that or just go after Gwaine's family for ruining what was an enjoyable activity), Merlin was able to enjoy the memories the ornaments brought him. He could set up the bland ones, the ones with fewer memories, first and then the others. The time they barely made it out of the store with their pouncing cat, the manager glaring at them the whole time. The time that Merlin had dropped the Angel that had been in his family since 1938. The star that Gwaine had bought him from a temporary stall in the mall.

The front door opened and Gwaine came in, singing at the top of his lungs. Merlin grinned and hung the last ornament--the hand crafted Millennium Falcon that had been a gift from Gwen. Turning, he caught the smell of dim sum. "Evening."

Gwaine kissed him with a huge smacking sound. "I got the promotion!"

"Yes!" Merlin crowed. "I knew you would."

Gwaine shrugged, looking sheepish despite his words. "They knew greatness when they saw it."

Merlin shook his head. "And you missed the part you hate."

"Excellent," Gwaine said. "Shall we finish decorating and then eat?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, looking down at the tinsel and garland at his feet. "The last times we finished decorating the tree by decorating each other. Sure you want to wait?"

Gwaine pretended to think about it, but Merlin knew what the answer was going to be before he said it. "Let's skip to the sex part. Then eat."

"At that rate, we'll be finishing the tree next week," Merlin pointed out cheekily.

Gwaine sighed theatrically. "Sacrifices must be made." He put the food down and then put his shoulder into Merlin's stomach. Letting out an 'oomph', Merlin found himself being carried fireman-style into their bedroom. Merlin watched the tree as he was carried away and smiled. Even if they never finished it, their Christmas tree was perfect already. It showcased all their memories, all of their connections. And, well, much as Gwaine might complain, Merlin suspected he didn't mind so much. He did reenact the best memories very well.

Merlin decided to make it up to Gwaine somehow. There had been an ornament he'd seen while at the tree farm yesterday, one of two men kissing under the mistletoe. That might do. Smiling, Merlin happily fell back on the bed when he was tossed there. Another memory for their tree; perfect.


End file.
